Behind the Scenes
by dgtgoten
Summary: this is a story by me and my friend about shows and games like Yu Gi Oh please r
1. Default Chapter

Behind The Scenes: Yu Gi Oh, Golden Sun, Pokemon, Batman, and G-Gundam (.and whatever else I decide to throw in here)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in any of these shows so please don't sue  
  
Batman: I am vengeance, I am the knight, and I am squirtle tackles batman and runs on stage  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle (translation: Hello my name is squirtle and I strongly dislike this show so it hereby is cancelled permanently)  
  
Ash: ....o.k......  
  
Meanwhile on the set of Yu Gi Oh Isaac is dueling Yugi  
  
Isaac: I summon (looks at his hand which has a thor, a boreas, a judgement, 2 blades of grass, a polymerization card, grass fusion card, and a meteor).2 blades of grass  
  
Everyone falls down anime style  
  
Yugi: ha ha ha you still have much to learn for they are only 1/1  
  
Isaac: ummm.but this grass fusion card says I can fuse them into this blue eyes ultimate dragon, can I?  
  
Yugi: .ummmmm..no  
  
Isaac: but I think your lyin so I will anyway  
  
Drains all of Yugi's life pts.  
  
Yugi: eeEEEEERRrrGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile back on the scene of batman  
  
Batman: I am vengeance, I am the knight, I...  
  
Yugi: summon dark magician  
  
Charmander: char  
  
Dark magician comes in and blows him from Japan to the U. S.   
  
Batman: This is hopeless!!!  
  
The commercials are over now back to Pokemon  
  
Ash: hmmmm. this enemy is strong stares at Exodia I better use pikachu.  
  
Pikachu starts shocking exodia  
  
Exodia walks over to him, ignoring the lightning, and blows him to a galaxy far, far away  
  
In G-Gundam  
  
Domon: What the heck is that???  
  
Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAA!!!!! (Translation AHHHHHHHH HELP ME I DON'T WANNA DIE, MOMMY, MOMMY AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Pikachu lands and hits Rain square in the face  
  
Domon: RAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNN, RAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Domon: I shall kill you flying rat boy because this hand of mine is glowing red......  
  
6 hours later  
  
Domon: And that is why I shall defeat you.  
  
Pikachu is snoring  
  
Domon: No, you are so ignorant!!!!!!!!........  
  
the next day  
  
Domon: and that is why.by the way have you seen this man?  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu Pikachu Pika (translation: no)  
  
hops in Gundam and squishes Pikachu  
  
Domon: .that.was.easy  
  
Back to Yu Gi Oh  
  
Joey: Yo, Yo, Yo I ain't a whimperin' puppy so I be Joey, forget about it. I summon Gir the annoyer of doom.  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Gir: I like corn, biscuits, make me a sammich', funny monkey, chicken feet, doom doom de doom doom de doom  
  
Dark Magician: NOOO, HE IS TOO ANNOYING!!!!  
  
dark magician disappears  
  
Yugi: no matter I summon Exodia.  
  
Exodia is asleep in the corner of the area  
  
Exodia: do you own stupid work  
  
Hey this is the end of the first Chapter. So tell me what you thought and what you want me to do oh and read my serious story the Mystical gems thanks  
  
~dgtgoten 


	2. Yu Gi Oh Chapter

The sequel to my buddy dgtgoten story on Yu-gi-oh, Pokemon, Batman, Golden Sun.and the other stuff:  
  
(On the dueling arena, Yugi, a champion duelist, has already been creamed by Isaac's blades of grass, and he is now getting beating by his dumb friend Joey. See part 1 to get the whole story.)  
  
Yugi: I SAID OBLITERATE, EXODIA!!!!!  
  
Exodia: Huh.? What? Hey, I already helped you beat Kaiba!! Why should I help you again?  
  
Yugi: Because I'm human and YOU'RE JUST A STUPID PIECE OF CARDBOARD YOU LITTLE-  
  
Exodia: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!  
  
Yugi: (Cowering in fear, and nervous) uh.if you're tired, you can sleep  
  
(Finally, Gir is tired out from annoying people and faints)  
  
Yugi: Ha! It's you're move, Joey! Go ahead and try your worst against my.OH **** I FORGOT TO LAY DOWN A MONSTER CARD!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Wut was dat Yugi? Does the whimpering puppy finally have a chance to beat the greatest duelist ever?  
  
Yugi: three, two, one.  
  
Joey: AHHH!!!! WUT AM I SAYING??? I AIN'T NO WHIMPERING PUPPY, YO YO YO!!! WUTS WITH DAT???  
  
Yugi: Quit being a moron and let's duel!!  
  
Joey: Fine! Since my Gir is out, I summon.RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!  
  
Yugi: Hey! Look! It's Mai.  
  
Joey (with excitement): REALLY??! WHERE?? I mean, does dat brat wanna lose another duel 'gainst me?  
  
(Meanwhile, Yugi steals Joey's dragon card and puts it on his side in attack mode)  
  
Joey: Ah well, hey! Where did my red eyes go? It was right here! Yugi: Uh.no it wasn't??  
  
Joey: .Oh, okay. I summon, uh.(grabs a venus djinn and smashes it into a piece of cardboard) FLINT, CLEAVER OF STONES!!  
  
Yugi: Look, it's Tea!  
  
Joey: SA- WEEEEEEETTTT! WHERE??!!  
  
(Meanwhile, Yugi snatches Joey's Flint card and puts it on his side again in attack mode.)  
  
Joey: HEY!! WHAT THE-? Where did my cards go again??  
  
Yugi: You're dreaming.  
  
Joey:.....Oh, all right.  
  
Yugi: Look, Mai is calling you.  
  
(Panting like a dog, Joey leaps out of his seat, tongue drooling, and he runs back far away. Meanwhile (AGAIN) Yugi leans over, and this time, snatches the whole deck)  
  
Yugi: hehehe, I HAVE TO WIN!!!  
  
(Joey returns)  
  
Joey: Hey! Where did my deck go??  
  
Yugi: You lost Joey! With no cards left to draw, you must, INDEED, hand over your nine star ships to me.  
  
Joey: You're a good duelist, Yugi. Good match.  
  
(Five hours later, Joey is taking a relaxing walk outside)  
  
Joey: Hey, wait a second!!! How did my deck suddenly vanish?? YUGIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Golden Sun Chapter

Meanwhile in the world of Golden Sun  
  
Issac: Boy that Duel Monsters game sure was fun  
  
Ivan rolls his eyes  
  
Ivan: can we concentrate, they have Jenna and Kraden  
  
Isaac (With hearts in his eyes): JENNA!! I mean (now talking like a heroic idiot), we've got to find them!!  
  
they run into a battle in the middle of Mercury lighthouse  
  
Issac: I attack with.DARK MAGICIAN!!!  
  
all people fall down  
  
Garet: ISSAC USE A REAL MOVE  
  
Issac: ok, ok.I attack with spire.there YOU HAPPY!  
  
Mia: very  
  
Issac start blushing  
  
Issac: Tha-than-thank y-yo-you  
  
Mia laughs quietly  
  
Garet: let's go!  
  
Issac: like we listen to you anyway  
  
Garet: WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
  
Garet's psy energy goes uncontrollably  
  
Mia and Ivan: MAKE IT STOP WE ARE GETTING BURNED!!!  
  
Garet calms down suddenly  
  
Garet: ok  
  
Everyone:.  
  
Issac: that didn't hurt 10 min later  
  
Issac: OWCH!!!!!!  
  
Garet: HAHAHAHA  
  
Issac: HEY.THAT'S NOT VERY NICE  
  
Garet: .  
  
Ivan: can we please continue I really want to date .I mean SAVE Sheba  
  
Issac and Garet: Ivan's got a girlfriend, Ivan's got a girlfriend  
  
Ivan: BE QUIET!!!!!!!  
  
Lightning psy energy strikes Issac and Garet  
  
Garet: OWCH  
  
10 min. later  
  
Issac: OWCH  
  
Ivan: finally, he has such a delayed reaction  
  
10 min later  
  
Issac: I do not!!!  
  
Issac gets mad and thinks of a psy energy he can use to hurt him  
  
Issac: Oh YEAH! See how your laughing when I do this! RETREAT!  
  
They end up all the way back in Kalay  
  
Everyone: ISSAC YOU FOOL!  
  
Ivan: I can read minds but I can never read yours.so what does that say?  
  
Issac: I can't even read my mind.nope, nothing.  
  
the whole group falls  
  
Ivan: ARGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! NOW I'LL NEVER GET TO DATE.I MEAN RESCUE SHEBA Mia: Issac be a good boy and teleport us back and I'll give you a kiss.  
  
Issac: OK!!!!  
  
Issac: RETREAT!!!!  
  
psy energy goes around them and they end up in Yugi's world  
  
Yugi: IT'S YOU!!!  
  
Issac: wrong place  
  
Issac: RETREAT!!!  
  
Issac: Venus Lighthouse?  
  
Goku: uh.no  
  
Issac: RETREAT!!  
  
Issac: Venus Lighthouse?  
  
Gean Starwind: um.no  
  
Issac: RETREAT!  
  
Issac: Fairy world...sorry wrong show.Venus Lighthouse?  
  
Duo: um.no  
  
Issac: umm.retreat?  
  
Issac: Venus Lighthouse?  
  
Babi: Close we are in Kalay.  
  
everyone falls  
  
Narrator: Will Issac and the gang ever catch up to Sataruos and Mendari? Will Ivan marry Sheba? Will Issac ever find out how to read his mind? Will Garet ever find his long lost blankie? Will this narrator every stop blabbing? Find out next time on.whatever you want to call this story? 


	4. Sonic Chapter

Also meanwhile in a world far, far away  
  
Deep voice: did you finish the plan  
  
Other guy: what plan?  
  
Deep voice: excellent  
  
Other guy: what are you talking about?  
  
Deep voice: everything is going according to plan  
  
Other guy: WHAT PLAN.I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!  
  
Deep voice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Deep voice takes in a breath  
  
Deep voice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Narrator: um.sorry wrong show.or whatever that was  
  
Sonic: Ha this card knocks out all you life point  
  
Knuckles: WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE????  
  
Sonic: Because  
  
Sonic takes a deep breath  
  
Sonic: they call me sonic  
  
Sonic: cause I am faster than sound and I keep jumpin' around  
  
Sonic: Blue hedgehog sonic with incredible speed I'm moving my feet  
  
Knuckles: ARGHHHHHHH  
  
Tail: hey sonic will you go to the store to buy some milk?  
  
Sonic: sure I will, Bill  
  
Tail: why must he rhyme when he goes fast?  
  
Sonic: got to buzz, cuz  
  
Sonic: Up, over, and um...something else...  
  
Knuckles: uh...beaten by knuckles?  
  
Sonic: uh...  
  
Dr. Robotnic: Defeated by Eggman?  
  
Sonic: uh...  
  
Tails: Gone, you supersonic idiot!!  
  
Sonic: Thanx, hanx, GONE!!!  
  
Sonic laps the world 5 times and arrives at the store  
  
Sonic: this is further than I remember  
  
Sonic: Hey I found the milk, uhhh.Bilk  
  
Sonic: Here's your money, funny  
  
Amy: .  
  
Sonic: Well aren't you gonna say something stupid?  
  
Amy: uh.oh yeah!  
  
Amy: Um.Sonic aren't you gonna give me a kiss  
  
Sonic: No way, hose  
  
A giant earthquake occurs  
  
Sonic: It's doctor eggman  
  
Sonic runs there  
  
Sonic: What are you doing egg-belly?  
  
Dr. Eggman: I was just sitting down to a cup of tea  
  
Sonic: o.k.  
  
Sonic: then it must be the Bio-Lizard  
  
Sonic goes there  
  
Sonic: What are you doing uhhhh.Lizard-belly?  
  
Biolizard: RAHHHHHHHHH. RAAAAAAHHH. RAHHHHHHHAHA. HARRRRR.  
  
Sonic: hmm.. So you really have no clue who did this  
  
Biolizard: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Sonic: ok  
  
Narrator: Will sonic find out who did this? Can sonic ever stop rhyming? Find out all this and more on the next episode on sonic.  
  
Hey this is dgtgoten sry about not updating I really wanted 5 reviews.anyway please r and r later  
  
P.s. I have another chapter ready just ask. 


End file.
